A Total Hart Break PART 2
by KiddwithaHart
Summary: Review It? PLEASE


In my recent chapter we saw how Nattie & T.J broke up all because of one silly mistake. Nattie learnt her lesson and now her & T.J are back together.

The Hart Dynasty had been scheduled for a feud over the past year or so and tonight on RAW they had been brought back together after Harry had helped T.J when he was been attacked by the ex Nexus leader Wade Barrett. The Hart Dynasty's music roared around the arena as did the cheers from supportive fans, the celebrations were taken backstage in the locker rooms. Harry began to make a speech:  
The feud between T.J and I is dead! It was fun trying to hate you bud! cos you know I could never hate you. Your my best friend! The men hugged, Harry carried on Hey, I best not get to physical with you I don't wanna make our Nattie jealous now do I? The locker room erupted into laughs

As the celebrations of RAW carried on T.J and Harry circulated to the room chatting to their friends, Wade approached T.J I wasn't to hard on you was I man? Sorry if I hurt ya T.J laughed,  
No no, you were fine just a bruise, it'll go soon enough The stars decided they would make their way to a bar across from the stadium they had just performed in. At first T.J couldn't find Nattie, eventually he saw her chatting with her 2 best friends Kelly Kelly and Beth Phoenix. He asked Nattie if she wanted to go, she nodded and off the 4 of them went.  
The stars partied into the night.

Nattie found herself getting a little tired so she sat for a while, T.J being concerned for her went to see if she was okay Sweet pea, are you okay? Do you want to go back to the hotel? Nattie spoke,  
Oh no I'm okay just getting a little tired, i'll be okay after a little rest. T.J smiled, kissed Nattie and off he went.

The Dashing Cody Rhodes saw Nattie alone, he went over to the lonely looking diva. Hey Nat. He whispered to her.  
Er.. Cody.. Hi He sat, and they began talking about The Hart Dynasty reuniting. Cody had just gotten back with his girl Mickie James thanks to Nattie, he hugged her and thanked her.

T.J saw Nattie and Cody chatting away and suddenly got very jealous, he didn't do anything however. He trusted Nattie after all.  
The night carried on, with the Dashing One and the Diva chatting. This made T.J angry. His trust in Nattie was going, she was sat with the man that tore them apart and thought nothing of it.

Malina had noticed how tense T.J looked so she asked him to dance with her, T.J tried to say no but Miss Perez was to persuasive for him. off they went dancing. Melina had always had a crush on T.J, right from the minute The Hart Dynasty had made their debut in WWE, it broke her heart when she found he was with Nattie. She hated her for it. While Nattie and Cody were chatting Melina tried to take T.J to the other side of the room away from Nattie. She said to him:  
T.J.. I .. I need to tell you something He said Okay? Go On?  
She continued Well.. I .. I ... I have a huge crush on you.. But..  
Before she could continue he interupted her with a gental kiss. He took her hand and led her away to the hotel the WWE stars were staying in. On the way there they stopped several times to passionatly kiss. Melina ran her hands across T.J's chest. They went up to Melina's room, it was safe there. No one would come in. In Melina's room they tore at each others clothes, T.J layed Melina down, climbed on top of her and carressed her. Melina couldn't believe it, the man she'd had a crush on since the day they met was now, in her room making love to her. she felt like the luckiest girl alive...

BACK AT THE BAR..

Nattie had gotten real tired, but she couldn't find T.J. Cody offered to take her back to the hotel, he wouldn't see her go back alone. Nattie felt a little unsure at first. What if T.J came back? What if he got the wrong idea about Cody? he pestered her till she allowed him to walk her back. Eventually she did.

BACK IN THE ROOM.

.. T.J laid back on the bed, gasping for breath, Melina beside him. she placed her head on his chest. He hugged her. Thoughts ran through T.J's mind.. What have I done? He said to Melina I have to go.. Nat will be wondering where I am..  
Melina frowned If you have to.. followed by a sigh She tried to give him a kiss goodbye but T.J just pushed her away. Putting on his clothes as quickly as he'd taken them off he rushed to the room he shared with Nattie. but before he got there he bumped into Harry...

T.J looked shaken, Harry questioned him on where he'd been. Of course T.J tried to hide where he'd been but Harry and T.J had been friends for as long as he could remember so he knew when T.J was lying. Harry took T.J to the seating area downstairs in the hotel.  
So T.J.. Where ya been? he questioned T.J looked at Harry then burryed his head in his hands Oh Harry.. I've been so stupid. I cheated on Nat

Harry was taken a back by shock.. What when? who with? Harry fired questions at T.J not giving him a chance to answer. T.J shouted at Harry to shut up so he could speak. He said So, It was with Melina earlier.. I saw Nat with Cody and that night just flashed through my mind, I thought she was gonna cheat on me again... Melina came over to me and said she had a crush on me.. then well.. one thing led to another...

They heared the door being opened and there stood Nattie smiling as always, with Cody behind her. Harry stood up, hugged her then said,  
Hunny, T.J has to tell you something...

Nattie replied, then looked over to T.J Oh? Well, what is it?

Will T.J Tell Nat? What Will Nattie Do? Review Me And Read The Next Chapterrrrr :D:D:D 


End file.
